


K-2 is the Team Carry

by Taeyn



Series: cassian said I had to [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Robot/Human Relationships, gestures of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: Cassian's not hurt, or not seriously so, but he has been awake for 127 hours (as Kay likes to remind him). Within five minutes of sitting in the co-pilot’s chair, he’s sound asleep.When they get back to Yavin, Kaydoesn't want todecides it's easier to carry Cassian than wake him. Cue Kay carrying Cassian through the entire base.





	

“I think that went well,” said Cassian, flicking a number of switches and locking their course back to Yavin.

“We achieved our target objectives, sustained negligible damage and secured the unexpected loyalty of another informant. On this occasion, I agree.”

Cassian peered at his nonorganic companion, gave a hazy smile as one eye blurred out of focus. He didn’t know eyes could do that. He blinked a couple of times, at least until K-2SO’s arm wasn’t becoming one with the flight console. Kay stared back, incredulous.

“Mm. Mission complete,” Cassian returned, the words feeling clumsy and distant. Was he really that tired? Then again, said informant had also greeted him with a fairly decent punch to the mouth.

As Kay-Tu said. Negligible damage.

“Captain,” K-2 started, his tone pointedly light. “We’ll be ready to jump to hyperspace in just over three minutes. I’m more than happy to pilot, if you’d like to take some time to mentally reflect on the report we’ll deliver Draven.”

Cassian made a vague gesture with his hand, something between reassuring and a signal to raise a warparty in over thirty-three nonverbal galactic languages.

“Mentally reflect? On the report? Kay, Draven doesn’t want a rousing allegory, we’ll just tell him what happened.”

Kay-Tu corrected their bearing with the throttle, gave Cassian a withering glance before engaging the thrusters.

“My mistake,” the droid offered. “By _mentally reflect on the report_ , I meant, _collapse in your pod before you fall asleep on the dashcon and potentially steer us into any number of planets, moons or interstellar space-stations, thereby causing a disastrous and most likely highly explosive crash concluding in the certain and thorough annihilation of all onboard._ ”

Cassian raised an eyebrow, managed to disguise his grin as a yawn, then had to yawn anyway.

“Yeah. That does kind of throw a dampener on the whole ‘we recruited a new informer’ angle…”

“One hundred and twenty-seven hours,” K-2 reminded him, his Imperial accent clipped and brisk.

“So I’ve heard. Several thousand and twenty-seven times,” Cassian winked, fastened the co-pilot belts across his chest.

“Actually, that was only the thirty-ninth,” the droid said pleasantly. By the time he peered to his side, Cassian was already sound asleep.

-

Despite the rattling of the older U-wing, Cassian didn’t stir during their descent. Instead, he seemed to find the whirring of the engines a comfort, for he twitched and frowned far less then than in silence.

By the time K-2 had completed all landing procedures, he found himself strangely reluctant to leave the craft. Cassian had curled to the edge of the co-pilot seat, head drooped toward his shoulder and hair damp over his brow. His mouth- usually set stern- had a softer tilt to it, one arm tucked across his lap, the other hanging loosely at his side.

Kay-Tu had never seen the Captain like this. He shifted his stance, looked around for some helpful directive.

There was a lot of acquired cargo from their mission to carry.

If he woke Cassian, an exhausted Cassian would stubbornly insist on carrying half, increasing his risk of sustaining an accidental injury by 13.274 percent.

The acquired cargo was heavy. And valuable. And _breakable_.

And Cassian’s expression had turned to a lopsided smile...

Kay-Tu twitched his head, reached forward and pressed the release button on Cassian’s belt. The device sprang apart with a click, but Cassian only gave a husky murmur, chin nestling further into his chest.

“Cassian, I’m going to carry you now,” Kay said quietly, leaning down. He scooped his arms beneath the rebel’s smaller frame, one to support Cassian’s head, the other behind his knees. He lifted, careful, straightened and walked as gently as possible out of the carrier.

“Mmnm,” Cassian mumbled, turned his face and blinked vaguely at Kay-Tu’s shoulder. “Next time, aim for the cloaking device.”

Before Kay could decode the meaning of this cryptic instruction, Cassian fell back asleep, muttering and flinching in distress. Struck with an improbable notion, Kay raised the pitch of his own internal processors, emitting a faint hum not dissimilar to that of the U-wing. Cassian shivered, tensed, then nudged closer into Kay-Tu’s chest, the crease between his eyebrows fading.

By the time K-2 remembered to look where he was going, he glanced up to see General Davits Draven fixed in their path, his glare as taciturn as it was dubious. Draven seemed at a loss for how to engage the droid, so moved quickly to his next tactic, which was, it appeared, addressing Cassian as he would on any other occasion.

“Andor. I’m heading to a briefing, I’ll need a full report on the outcome of-”

“Could you please be quiet?” Kay-Tu interrupted, not much used to addressing the General either. “Cassian is sleeping.”

He’d only raised his voice to be heard over Draven’s louder one, but it had the effect of leaving the General silent and staring. Pleased, K-2 offered a polite nod, glad to have cleared up the confusion.

-

“Kay?” Cassian asked in the day that followed. “Is there something on me? Like, some holosticker, or... have I sat in wet paint, or something?”

K-2SO peered round Cassian’s shoulder, managing to only sound slightly disappointed when he informed Cassian that he had not.

“Huh.” Cassian shrugged, his eyes following two passing X-wing pilots. The rebels grinned, nodded, went back to their conversation.

“See. That. When we got back from Garos, I didn’t lose any silly bets did I? Everyone’s not waiting for me to do my Draven impression in the commons, are they?”

“I highly doubt it,” Kay answered, dry. “Even _you_ would find it difficult to sign yourself up for such a forfeit, considering you were fast asleep.”

Cassian snorted, leant back against the cargo container.

“Well, not _fast_ asleep. I obviously made it back to my quarters.”

A ground crew team jogged past, a mix of amused and affectionate smirks.

“Fast asleep,” Kay-Tu confirmed. “You made it back to your quarters because I carried you.”

Cassian stared at him for a second, his slouch turning into a backward stumble.

“You carried me,” he said.

“Yes.”

“Carried me back to my quarters.”

“That is correct.”

“Carried me from the U-wing, through the entire rebel base, back to my quarters.”

“Cassian, are these all different questions?”

When Cassian didn’t respond, K-2 made a tetchy whirring noise, crossed his arms over his front.

“ _One hundred and twenty-seven hours,_ ” he intoned. “Even _I_ begin to feel the effects of not recharging after ninety-six hours, not to mention the additional physical strain of the mission-”

“Kay,” Cassian said softly.

“-plus it would have been bothersome to wake you, you were _quite_ drained you know, it wasn’t like I could just stand, loiter, wait around, waiting for-”

“-thank you,” Cassian finished.

K-2 fell silent.

“...thank you and don’t ever do it again?” he said eventually.

“No.” Cassian smiled, raised a hand and waved to the next group of rebels to pass. They laughed, saluted him back. “Just thank you.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> for the [prompt](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=568892#cmt568892):
> 
> Cassian's not hurt, or not seriously so, but he has been awake for 127 hours (as Kay likes to remind him) and as soon as he sits in the co-pilot's chair. Within five minutes, he's sound asleep.  
> When they get back to Yavin, Kay doesn't want to decides it's easier to carry Cassian than wake him. Cue Kay carrying Cassian through the entire base.  
> \+ Draven demands a debrief, Kay tells him to "Be quiet Cassian's sleeping"  
> \+ Cassian wakes up in Kay's arms, confused. Then he snuggles closer and goes back to sleep  
> \+ Cassian doesn't really remember so he doesn't understand why people keep looking at him funny and saying he was "cute"
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :’> Kudos and comments are always adored and appreciated! *^^* <3


End file.
